Christopher and Thomas
The relationship between the two twin-brothers Christopher and Thomas. Has frequently changed from between being best friends to enemies and back again. Their relationship swings from partners in crime to enemies, usually based on Christopher's mood. Upon returning to Los Angeles, Christopher saw his relationship with Thomas as a weakness that could be exploited by his enemies, and often took out his frustrations on Thomas as a result. However, Thomas is unwilling to give up on Christopher and insists that the only moment he will stop looking for his brother's redemption is when Thomas believes there is no chance left of his redemption to be found. Early History Christopher is the eldest twin born to Karsten Chamberlayne. Thomas taught his older brother Christopher how to hunt with a bow and arrow. One day, they were hunting a doe but Christopher missed his shot. Despite Thomas' assurance that his aim was improving with practice, Karsten arrived and berated his second eldest son for encouraging what he believed to be Christopher's failures. Belittling his eldest son, Karsten began beating Christopher in order to "make him strong," Thomas tried to intervene, but Karsten threatened to beat him as well if he interfered, leaving Thomas unable to do anything but watch as his brother is mercilessly beaten by his father. Quotes :Thomas: "To start over. Take back everything we lost, everything that was taken from us. Christopher, our own father came to despise us. Our family was ruined – we were ruined. And since then, all that you have ever wanted – all that we have ever wanted was a family." :Christopher: "I will not be manipulated." :Thomas: "So they're manipulating you. So what?" :Christopher: "I'm gonna kill every last one of them." :Thomas: "And then what? Then you return to resume your life as the hated one, as the evil hybrid? Is it so important to you that people quake with fear at the sound of your name?" :Christopher: "People quake with fear because I have the power to make them afraid. What will this child offer me? Will it guarantee me power?" :Thomas: Family is power, Christopher. Love, loyalty, that's power. This is what we swore to one another a thousand years ago before life tore away what little humanity you had left, before ego, before anger, before paranoia created in this person before me someone I can barely even recognize as my own brother. This is us, and we remain together always. I am asking you to stay here. I will help you and I will stand by you. I will be your brother. We will build a home here together. Save your child." ---- :Christopher: (shouting) "Why must you keep harping on about the baby? That child will never be born." :Thomas: "You will not walk away from this!" :Christopher: "Let. Me. Go." :Thomas: "I WILL NOT!" :Christopher: "Don't make me say it again." :Thomas: "I will not let go. I will never let go." :Thomas: "Even if I have to spend eternity saving you from your own stubborn, petulant, vile self..." :Thomas: "If I have to beat you as father used to beat you, to remind you of your own humanity – to care about anything..." ---- :Christopher: "You're beyond pathetic, Thomas." :Thomas: "Well who is more pathetic? The one who sees hope to make his family whole, or the coward who only see the world through his own fear?" :Christopher: "I haven't cared about anything for centuries. Why on earth do you?" :Thomas: "Because I failed you. Because the first time our father laid a hand on you, I should have struck him dead. I made a promise to you: always, family above all." :Christopher: "You are a sentimental fool." :Thomas: "Perhaps. But I've lasted this long in spite of it, haven't I?" Trivia * In Christopher's eyes, he believes that Thomas is trying to take over his role as being a father to his child. * In terms of strength and speed, Christopher and Thomas are almost on par with each other. Thomas is younger than Christopher, but both are Hybrids. While fighting each other, there's no huge difference between their powers; however when Thomas combines his vampire and werewolf powers, he becomes stronger, faster and more powerful then Christopher. * They know each other better than anyone else. * Despite the fact that they have a close relationship, Christopher and Thomas do not always get along, they are sometimes hostile towards each other and argue, sometimes violently. * It is shown that Christopher can defeat Thomas more easily, when the latter attacks him in anger. References Category:Family Relationships